


Broken Loop

by Kutenaiabi



Category: Little Nightmares (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29421828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kutenaiabi/pseuds/Kutenaiabi
Summary: Time and time again, the loop of the Pale City has reoccurred. Mono saves Six, kills the Thin Man, is betrayed by Six, and becomes the Thin Man. Over and over and over.Until one day, the most recent variant of the Thin Man…gets an idea.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 399





	Broken Loop

When you’re trapped in a single room, waiting to be freed, you can either plot revenge or think.

Most of the time, the Thin Man was doing the first. And yet now, he was doing the second. Because suddenly, an idea popped into his head.

_What if Six never dropped me back then?_

It was a simple enough question, yet one that had given birth to something new. Something that had pierced through the haze of rage that had become his existence. And the answer was just as shaking.

_I wouldn’t be here then._

That was when he came up with a solution that would break his chain of suffering.

_I don’t need to kill Six. I need to make it so she doesn’t drop me back then._

-

Six hissed as she was slammed against the wall by the Thin Man. She had almost been free, even out of the TV somewhat, but the Thin Man was too quick.

Worst of all, she could feel it. The Signal Tower was doing something to her. Something terrible.

_“This is your own fault.”_

And then there was what the Thin Man was saying. For as long as she had been here, the Thin Man had been saying that. Constantly saying that her pain, the Signal Tower’s influence, everything was her own fault. While she had been surprised to hear him speak at first, that surprise had grown into utter loathing.

_“All of this pain is of your own making.”_

“SHUT UP!” Six shouted for…the first time in a long time, actually, glaring at the Thin Man. “What are you even talking about?! If it’s anyone’s fault, it’s yours for making the broadcast, and Mono for dragging me along in the first place!”

_“…Well. Isn’t that **FUNNY.** ”_ The Thin Man spoke, a staticky shriek consuming the last word, pain lancing through Six’s head.

_“I suppose I shouldn’t have expected you to know the true scope of your failings.”_ He growled under his breath, slowly reaching up to his hat and taking it off. Six found she couldn’t look away as eyes long since sealed opened with dry cracks…

And she saw something impossible.

The Thin Man’s eyes were just like Mono’s.

_“Recognize the eyes of the one you betrayed?”_ He said, his calm tone brimming with utter rage.

“Y…you’re messing with my head. You can’t…”

_“A Broadcast doesn’t need time. It travels instantly from one place to another. Is it so hard to believe that it could Loop?”_ He turns away from her, running a emaciated hand across the wall.

Six couldn’t speak.

_“I did everything to save you. I made my way through hordes of Viewers, faced my own Thin Man, even entered the Tower itself.”_

She couldn’t breathe.

_“And what do you do?”_ The Thin Man-Mono-turns towards her, his eyes static-filled orbs of malice. _“You drop me. You leave me at the Tower’s ‘mercy.’”_ He spreads his arms. _“And here we are. Another Mono, another Thin Man.”_

“…w…why…why tell me this?”

_“Hmm…I suppose I wanted to let you know why. Why you are suffering. Why this is **ALL. YOUR. FAULT**.”_ Static shrieks, yet Six can’t bring herself to cover her ears, even as agony rushes through her mind.

_“Enjoy the Tower’s influence.”_ Mono chuckled, fading into static. _“It’s quite…unpleasant.”_

As Six curled up under the weight of these revelations, Mono’s grin faded into nothing but a determined scowl.

_Please…please let this work._

-

Six stared down at Mono, the Tower crumbling around her. In another timeline, she would drop Mono happily.

In this timeline, however, she was hesitant.

She knew the Thin Man was telling the truth about what she did, because it made sense to her. Survival was everything, and Mono would just drag her into more and more danger as long as she knew him.

For a moment, she considered dropping him. She would survive, even if Mono became that monster.

But then, unbidden, the memories of her time with Mono came back to her. And the conversation she had with the Thin Man in the tower.

…And she noticed that, behind the Thin Man’s fury, there was pain beyond anything she could comprehend.

It was then and there, she realized something.

_I can’t do it._

Quickly, she pulled Mono up, and the two fled the collapsing Tower.

-

As the two escaped the Tower, the Flesh within began to shudder as its body became staticky. It had known about the Loop, having used it to ensure it’s dominance over the world. But now, the Loop was broken.

The Tower and the Flesh, which only made the Broadcast by parasitizing the Thin Man and had bound itself to the Loop to ensure its power, would not survive.

The Loop shuddered. The Flesh sizzled.

The Loop cracked. The Flesh shivered.

And finally…

The Loop broke.

And the Flesh _melted_.

-

Outside of the Tower, in a small room, Mono and Six breathed heavily in relief.

Then, the ground began to rumble. Mono and Six, feeling that something was going to happen, rushed outside…

To see the Tower disintegrating.

From the top-down, the black stone that made up the Broadcast Tower broke down into staticky dust, floating up into the constant storm that surrounded it. And as the Tower broke down, it _bled and screamed_.

Eventually, however, the screaming ended. And the Tower was gone.

The storm, after so very long, cleared.

-

Mono and Six would flee the Pale City. Their adventures would continue elsewhere.

The Teacher would find, without the Broadcast, her students could not function.

The Viewers tore themselves apart, the source of their existence gone from reality.

And beyond reality, thousands of Thin Men, of Mono’s, smiled as they could finally rest.


End file.
